


【德哈】星光指路

by Cryogenian



Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryogenian/pseuds/Cryogenian
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: 霍格沃茨情书管理局 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616932
Kudos: 29





	【德哈】星光指路

哈利在苔藓与凤尾蕨做成的窝中醒来。冬青枝条编织的武士巢穴缝隙间洒下月光。宠物猫的生活已经离他很远了，而他并不怀恋那种生活——说实在的，他的主人德思礼一家对待他可不像对待别的宠物猫，不光名字只是一个可笑的“小子”，小主人达力还总用脚踢他，用手打他的头。这样的生活一直持续到他六个月大，当他某一天被拴在在栅栏边忍饥挨饿时，一只大的不寻常的猫，有着棕色的，凌乱打结的长毛突然从森林里钻出来，对他说：“你是个族群猫，哈利！”

哈利被这只大猫吓呆了，犹疑着问：“……我是个什么？”

“一只族群猫！你光荣的父母，詹姆和莉莉·波特曾是我们格兰芬多最优秀的武士，可惜他们都在一次战斗中失去了性命，而你被卑鄙的泼皮猫偷走，丢弃在两脚兽的门前。谢天谢地你平安长大了。我们的族长邓布利多让我把你带回去。哦，顺便一提，我叫海格。”

哈利毫不犹豫就选择和海格回到森林里去。海格尖利的爪牙帮他挣脱了宠物猫的项圈和牵引绳，他自由了。回到族群后他迅速拥有了同龄的朋友，罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰，并和他们一同训练，直到不久前成为一名武士。哈利看了看周围，绿幽幽的眸子吸收了月光，在黑夜里也能闪闪发亮。罗恩躺在他旁边酣睡，标志性的红色皮毛被他窝里的苔藓蹭乱了，赫敏在另一边，尾巴盖住了她的鼻子，节律的呼吸吹动她尾巴上深栗色的长毛。哈利小心翼翼跨出自己的窝，沿着窝与窝之间的缝隙溜出巢穴。他柔软的肉垫踩在地上，没有发出一点响声。

没有冬青的遮挡，月光无所顾忌地泼洒在哈利纯黑的皮毛上，为他镀上一层银色。营地很安静，所有猫都睡着了，轻柔的呼吸声从每一个巢穴传出来，就连守夜的武士卧在蕨丛通道前昏昏欲睡。哈利轻手轻脚钻到营地后方，从金雀花和冬青的围墙间钻了出去。没有猫发现他。

今晚是下弦月，月亮刚刚升至中天。哈利矫健地跃上山崖，利爪帮助他找寻石头上的裂缝和平台并抓住，强壮的四肢让他不断跳起到更高的地方去。到了山崖上后他并不停，撒腿飞奔起来。他是格兰芬多跑的最快的猫。

这是个美妙的，绿叶季的夜晚，月光并不很强，于是星星显露出来，在深黑的夜空中闪烁。白日的燥热已经被夜风吹散，绿叶的清香弥漫在森林间。哈利一路跑向边界，快到的时候他放慢了脚步，谨慎地把利用灌木丛作为掩护，看到那个熟悉的身影后他才松了口气。

“马尔福！”哈利轻声招呼，从灌木丛中钻出来。小树枝和蔓生的叶子把他的皮毛再次蹭的一团糟。等着他的猫看见了他，愉快地眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出咕噜声，凑过来舔平哈利额上的乱毛：“又把自己搞得乱七八糟，哈利。”

哈利扭了扭身子，头转回去自己梳理背上的皮毛。他的毛发天生蓬松，怎么都不可能像马尔福那样油光水滑。梅林作证，就算是秃叶季最艰难的时刻，马尔福的皮毛似乎也不曾黯淡。

“是德拉科。”德拉科不满地纠正他的称呼。自从他们相恋以来，德拉科很快习惯了称呼哈利的教名而不是姓氏，哈利却迟迟改不了口，偶尔德拉科会为此感到有些受伤。他惩罚性地轻咬一口哈利的耳朵。哈利咕噜咕噜笑了起来，头蹭着德拉科的脖颈唤他的教名。这一招对于安抚德拉科最有效不过。

德拉科浅金色的皮毛蹭着哈利纯黑的毛发，这样昏暗的光线下，他们皮毛色彩的不同似乎也没有那么扎眼了。他们肩并肩沿着领地边界跑上更高的地方，再往上是不属于任何族群的领地，也是他们肆无忌惮幽会的所在处。一只画眉被他们的动静惊起，德拉科和哈利同时起跳，最终是哈利更胜一筹。他的右爪准确地扑中那只鸟儿，按在脚下。哈利咬断它的喉管，坐下来，舔了舔自己沾上血迹的脚掌。德拉科凑过来也帮他清理血迹，温暖的舌头蹭到肉垫上痒丝丝的。他似是抱怨地说：“又被你抢了先。”

哈利吐了吐舌头，嘲笑道：“技不如人，你这个鼠脑子！”

德拉科的眼睛危险地眯了起来，猛然扑倒哈利。两只猫嘻嘻哈哈地打闹起来，用收起爪子的脚掌互相推搡，不时抱在一起滚来滚去，试图压倒对方。最终德拉科凭借轻微的体格优势压倒了哈利。他们抱在一起，轻微地喘息着，热乎乎的气流拂在彼此的脸上。哈利看见德拉科灰蓝的眼睛里一片深情，主动凑上去与他口鼻相贴。

他们坐起来，共同分享这只画眉。鲜嫩的肉食安抚了他们运动后空荡荡的胃。德拉科温柔地舔着哈利耳间的皮毛，直到它服服帖帖垂在哈利的脑门上。哈利则紧贴着德拉科的侧边。他们一同抬起头看向月亮，那柔和的弯月就要隐没在西方了。他们将不得不分开。  
德拉科再次与哈利口鼻相贴，亲昵地伸出舌头舔了舔哈利凉凉的鼻子，“我们得走了。”

“是啊。”哈利心里有些苦涩。他上前一步蹭了蹭德拉科的脸颊。

“我会想你的。”德拉科向他保证。他抬高了头，舔舐哈利额上的闪电伤疤。

“我也是，我爱你。”哈利回答。他们最后碰了碰鼻子，一步三回头地返回各自的领地。黎明已经开始伸出他灰色的爪子摘取垂灭的星星了。

哈利闻了闻自己身上，沾满了德拉科留下的气息。这味道对他来说很让猫安心，对于同族却是他违背武士法则的铁证。虽然不舍，哈利还是按照之前的经验跑到小溪边，毫不犹豫地跳了进去。冰凉的水打湿了他的皮毛，让他不由自主打了个喷嚏。水流迅速冲走了德拉科残留的气息。哈利在水里站了一会，跳上岸抖干毛发。他的皮毛重新蓬松起来，一丝德拉科的味道都闻不见了。哈利加快脚步，轻捷地在山石上蹦跳。他蹑手蹑脚从营地后原路钻回武士巢穴，卧在苔藓和凤尾蕨中，爪子扒拉两下把青绿的小叶子盖到自己身上，闭上眼睛，做出在窝里睡了一整晚的样子。经过一整晚的夜游，他的脚掌又酸又痛。

族猫相继醒来，哈利听见了旁边罗恩打哈欠和伸懒腰的声音。副族长麦格在外面呼唤哈利，让他去参加巡逻队。哈利站起来，装作睡眼朦胧的样子走出巢穴，太阳已经升起来了。赫敏坐在麦格旁边，正在舔舐她的脚掌洗脸。她深褐色的大眼睛若有所思地看着哈利，他不由有些心虚。

德拉科和哈利的爱情来得莫名其妙。就算没有武士守则禁止不同族群的猫相爱，他们的恋情在别的猫眼里也几乎是不可能。他们的合不来是天生的——种族之间的仇恨是一方面，但是你不能否认，许多猫都在外族有谈得来的朋友。哈利和德拉科从第一次见面就剑拔弩张，当时他们都只是新学徒，第一次跟着导师外出巡逻边界，就这样在斯莱特林和格兰芬多的领地边缘狭路相逢。

哈利的导师莱姆斯有意教习他分辨不同族群的气味问：“哈利，你闻到了什么味道？”

哈利抽了抽鼻子，边界猫的味道十分陌生，对于已经习惯格兰芬多的气味的他来说十分刺鼻，于是他照实回答了。就在这时，对面的灌木丛莎啦啦晃动几下，钻出来一只比哈利差不多大一个月的浅金色小猫，轻蔑地看着哈利说：“你们格兰芬多的味道才叫臭不可闻！”

哈利平时不会那么冲动，这下却猛然被那只斯莱特林的学徒激怒，冲上去和他扭打起来。对方比他早成为学徒一个月，技巧更加熟练，块头也更大，没几回合就轻易把哈利按在脚掌下。他还算有分寸，没有真的伸出爪子。莱姆斯急忙冲上前，请浅金色学徒放开哈利。哈利在他的爪下扭动，试图挣脱。最后是对方的导师斯内普赶到，命令德拉科放开了哈利。

就这样结下了梁子。

哈利主动上前挑起战斗，自然受了惩罚。所有猫原先都以为他们不过是小学徒之间的幼稚仇恨，像太阳下的露水一样很快就能蒸发。然而德拉科和哈利之间的关系愈加剑拔弩张，每次撞见都恨不得打一架。就算是必须保持和平的森林大会上，他们也在互相嘲讽，言辞间的火药味几乎能把森林点着了。这样的日子一直持续到他们成为武士，谁都没察觉到对方在自己心里的位置不知不觉发生了变化。某天夜里哈利外出夜游，不知不觉又一次跑到斯莱特林边界。他撞上了德拉科，打了一架，直到彼此毛发凌乱，和小石子与细枝条纠结在一起。意外地，他们口鼻紧贴在一起，一阵电流流过两只猫的全身。他们立刻知道比起爪牙相向，耳鬓厮磨、用吻和爱抚让对方窒息才是更好的相处模式。

黑夜为每一对这样幽会的猫儿披上伪装。他们白天相见时有多么气势汹汹，夜晚的柔情便更显可贵。哈利和德拉科不约而同地发现，一同追逐猎物，彼此亲密无间，默契十足的感觉竟如此美妙。哈利第一次得知德拉科除了承担武士职责，对于巫医才学的药草竟也十分擅长；而德拉科也第一次发现在格兰芬多特有的勇气和鲁莽下，哈利其实是只有些羞涩的猫儿。这些新发现让他们更加迫切地想要探索彼此。

而对他们来说，想要厮守终身实在太难了。

斯莱特林的族长汤姆·里德尔是出了名冷酷无情。他毛发稀疏，相貌可怕，一双本是棕色的眼睛不知为何总充满了红血丝，然而他的格斗技巧之精进四大族群都有所耳闻。唯一能和他比拟的猫是邓布利多，格兰芬多的族长。但是所有猫都在传言邓布利多已经步入老年，身手不如从前那么矫健，他的九条命也只剩下两条。里德尔则要年轻，强壮许多，并且野心勃勃。他不断指派斯莱特林猫偷入格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的领地偷猎，声称是因为本族的食物不足以养活他们过多的幼崽和学徒。

哈利不相信那是真的，他的恋人德拉科有多么强壮他可都看在眼里。尽管对这件事有疑惑，哈利与德拉科幽会时也不会提起。不提族群是他们心照不宣的约定，毕竟他们的爱情是违反了武士守则的，而其中最重要的一条就是对你的族群忠诚。但是到了森林大会上，斯莱特林的状况让他更加疑惑。德拉科和他的父亲卢修斯，黑色的母猫潘西·帕金森，棕黑的公猫布莱斯·扎比尼等猫都显得十分强壮，另一些猫则要面黄肌瘦许多。有些自称已经是武士的小猫看起来甚至只有六七个月大，而哈利和格兰芬多所有成为学徒的猫儿都是从六个月才刚刚开始接受训练。

真相不难猜测。斯莱特林在里德尔治理下成了一个等级森严的专制族群。被里德尔认定是“血统高贵，有价值”的猫及他的家族有权利获取更多的资源；然而其他猫只能忍饥挨饿，甚至小猫也要提前开始训练，好早一点“为族群服务”。

哈利在赫敏的帮助下推断出这一点的时候简直不敢相信。当晚的幽会，他忍不住问起德拉科这个问题。不出他所料，德拉科眼神躲闪，甚至扭过头不去看哈利。

“你怎么能忍受里德尔的所作所为？”哈利难以置信地问。

德拉科的语气里有些微妙的愧疚，“我父亲——我父亲认为他的决策是对的。优胜劣汰，弱小者既然没有价值那就应该丢弃，我——”

“你怎么能？”哈利打断了他，“你父亲那样说，你自己的想法呢？这是——这是违反武士守则的！”

“武士守则？”德拉科抬起头，眼神里有怒火也有心虚，“哈利，我想我们坐在这里已经违反了武士守则。我们不该谈论这些，我应该对我的族群  
忠诚。”

“那你就要做里德尔的走狗吗？”哈利大声喊道。

德拉科跳起来，毛发竖立，摆出威胁性的姿势。哈利突然感到失望透顶，或许是他一直看错了德拉科。正如海格在带他回到森林时说的那样，斯  
莱特林就是如此卑鄙利己。他一步步倒退，紧紧盯着德拉科，试图从他的眼里找出让他爱的那些特质，然而德拉科的眼里连最后的愧疚也消失了。哈利转身，飞奔回营地。

他和罗恩赫敏摊了牌。赫敏早已猜到他和德拉科之间的关系，而罗恩着实震惊了很长时间，为此和哈利整整冷战了一个月。哈利为恋人的背叛和朋友的冷眼相对五内俱焚，幸好有赫敏一直在他身边安抚他。万幸，罗恩最终选择原谅哈利，并为他保守秘密。

战争的阴影在森林上空聚集，任何一只明眼猫都能看出里德尔的野心。哈利虽为德拉科闷闷不乐，却也努力训练。里德尔的军队不知何时就会侵入格兰芬多的领地，他必须为此做好准备。他更加勤奋地外出打猎和巡逻，只是每一次都避开了斯莱特林的领地周围。

这样的日子一直持续到秃叶季来临。猎物稀少，哈利常常一无所获。经过艰难的追踪，他总算在白雪间闻到一丝松鼠的味道，并成功捕获了那只还算肥胖的松鼠。哈利放开松鼠的脖子，满意地咕噜两声，心情好了一些。秃叶季还有这么胖的松鼠可不容易，于是他准备把这只猎物送去给怀孕的赫敏。

他叼着松鼠走上回营地的路，突然间闻到一股浓烈的，熟悉的气味，夹杂着血腥气。

哈利心里一颤，不顾雪天路滑奔跑起来，一路上跌跌撞撞摔倒了好多次，而他浑然不觉。他冲进蕨丛通道，抬眼就望见了德拉科浑身是伤口，巫医庞弗雷夫人正在用蛛丝和金盏花为他做伤口消毒。所有留在营地的猫儿都从自己的地方钻了出来，个个用不信任和愤怒的眼神看着德拉科。赫敏也从育婴室里钻出来，罗恩走到她身边，高大的身躯挡住他的伴侣。哈利腿一软，几乎再次摔倒在地。

邓布利多正在向德拉科问话。他的声音洪亮，没有避着别的猫，“你说的情况都属实吗？”

“属实。”德拉科的声音很虚弱，但他还是极力提高了嗓门，“我可以用梅林的名义发誓。”

“我们凭什么相信你！”不知是哪只猫喊了一声，其他的猫喃喃低语起来，点头表示同意。赫敏和罗恩看见了哈利，对他投来担心的眼神。

德拉科的声音提的更高了，“武士守则教导我要忠于自己的族群，却也告诉我要做正确的事，”他环视一圈，仿佛他还是初见时骄傲的学徒，神情却多了一丝果敢，“我来投奔你们不意味我投奔你们的族群，而是我选择向正确的事情效忠。”德拉科看见了哈利，对着他微不可查地点了点头，哈利一时觉得冻僵的身体都充满了暖意。

“曾经我不敢反抗里德尔和我的父亲，而现在我的伤痕宣告我与他们关系的破裂。”德拉科宣布道，猫群中一阵惊讶的吸气，“但我始终是斯莱特林猫，这一点绝不会改变。”

“按他说的，他还是只斯莱特林！”罗恩喊，“我们怎么能接纳他呢？”赫敏责备地推了这只红毛大块头一把，又看了看哈利。

“据我所知，你的导师，我的表舅小天狼星·布莱克就是从斯莱特林加入格兰芬多的。”德拉科从容道，他转向邓布利多，等待他下决定。

哈利也紧张地盯着邓布利多。捕回的松鼠掉在他的脚下，他却浑然不觉。

邓布利多坐下来，银白的尾巴盖住脚掌：“我将给你和我族一同生活的权利。”他慢条斯理的说，“也请你用你有的东西做出交换。”德拉科点了点头。

哈利听见邓布利多的决定，紧绷的肌肉终于松弛下来，感觉自己迫切需要回到武士巢穴睡一觉。他克制着急切的脚步，假作试探地凑到德拉科面前。侧卧着的德拉科仰起头看着哈利，灰蓝色的眼睛又带上了笑意和深情，让哈利几乎想要哭出来。他们轻轻碰了碰鼻子。

——The End——


End file.
